Breath of Life
by Izzie Jackson
Summary: Seventeen years ago, Elijah Mikaelsen fell in love with a woman by the name of Elizabeth.
1. prologue: the news

**Breath of Life **

Seventeen years ago, Elijah Mikaelsen fell in love with a woman by the name of Elizabeth.

Season 3 of both series with various changes. AU

Set after 'Bringing Out the Dead' of Vampire Diaries and 'Hold onto Sixteen' of Glee

Esther is not the villain in this series. Another witch shall be, but I will leave you to guess who it is. Bonnie does not hate vampires; she does have a strong guard, but no hate. She ends up with one of the Original brothers, still deciding between Kol and Klaus. Maybe both ;)

I do not own either series, only the characters of Cameron, Avery, Marion, Ian and Vanessa.

Enjoy

xoxo

Izzie

* * *

Prologue:

The News

* * *

Esther watched as her children assembled and stared at her as if she were a ghost. Her eyes landed on her second oldest, Elijah. Her heart grew heavy at the news she would have to deliver him. After her declaration of wanting to become a family, she turned to her second eldest.

"Elijah my son, please follow me."

The historian nodded and followed his mother into a private room. Taking some sage, she began to burn it. This conversation was private and she knew Elijah was a private man when it came to his personal affairs. He had been doing so to keep Klaus from destroying all that was important to him. She drew in a breath and exhaled through her nose.

"Elijah can you tell me of seventeen years ago?" she whispered.

He frowned softly. Seventeen years ago? Why would his mother want to know of that time? "Mother?"

"Please my son."

He nodded and took a seat. "Seventeen years ago I met a woman. She was strong, fierce and stubborn. She had so much fire to her, mother, that Ms. Bennett reminds me of her. Not too much but the passion to protect those important to her. Yet her heart was also kind and it took time for me to get so close to her," he paused and remembered the eighteen year old woman who had captured his attention.

"What was her name?" Esther asked, although she knew the answer.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. His eyes widened when he remembered her last name and only prayed it was a common name. "Elizabeth Saltzman. Mother had do you wish to know of her?"

"Elijah my son,"

"Mother please."

She sighed. "Elizabeth Saltzman," she began with a heavy heart and her eyes locked upon her eyes. "Elizabeth Saltzman, when you met her, was eighteen years old correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you love her my son?"

"More than I ever did Tatia." Elijah declared aloud, not ashamed to admit it. Elizabeth had no played with his emotions and used him for money, she had told him to never spend a dime on her and all she asked for was his affection and honesty. "Her very memory consumes me to this day. She is all I think of."

"How deep does she consume you?" she whispered, feeling her eyes begin to water.

"I would burn in the sun for her mother," he explained. "I not touched another woman since her."

Esther almost choked on her sob as she collapsed to the ground. "Forgive me my son. I tried so hard," she begged as the tears fell.

"Mother?" Elijah asked.

"I tried!" she cried as the remains of the sage burned out and soon her sobs were heard throughout the manor. "I tried so hard for you! you loved her more than life itself. You treated humans with so much care because of her."

"Mother?" Rebekah called as she walked into the room with her brothers. "What has caused you to cry mother?"

Elijah stepped towards his mother, "What has happened to her?" he asked.

Esther tried to catch her breath as she felt her cries increase. "She is dead."

Elijah paused. "You lie."

"I wish I did my child but the truth is a horrible thing to bring to light. She died," Esther whispered. Elijah blurred to Klaus, trapping his younger brother against the wall as his fangs were bare and his eyes dark and veins.

"Did you kill her? Did you rip her heart from her chest like you had mother!?" he snarled.

"What are- -you talking about- -?" Klaus barely got out as his brother tightened his grip.

"Elizabeth! Did you kill her the same way you do the others? Did you torment her?" Elijah growled. "Do tell me how you ended her, Niklaus because I will end you the same way."**  
**

"I never touched this Elizabeth you speak of! I have no idea who she is!"

"Elijah, she did not die by a supernatural cause," Esther chimed and arose with the help of Kol, who smiled softly when she thanked him. "There is more you must know."

With a growl, Elijah released his brother. "Elizabeth died of leukemia, a fact you can find out from her brother as well. He attended her funeral. She has been dead eight years," she paused. "She was married when she passed away."

Elijah felt his undead heart breath. Rebekah scoffed. "Well she loved you and went on her merry way."

"Rebekah! She did it for good reason!" Esther snapped. Taking a deep breath, the witch focused her magic and an image came into view for all to see. It was a seventeen year old boy, fast asleep in a dark room with only the moonlight peering in. His hair was a lighter shader of chestnut then Elijah's blut his facial structure reminded all of the siblings of a younger Elijah when they human. The boy suddenly began to toss and turn before his eyes snapped open and a cried escaped him.

"Mama!"

Glazs colored eyes; eyes Elijah has seen on the woman who he had given his love to, peered into the darkness before a snow white hand rubbed away the fear and replaced it with a look of indifference; a look Elijah had mastered over the years.

"Mother who is this?" Finn asked.

"This my children," she answered. "is a miracle in itself. Elijah this boy is your son."

Elijah stared at the child. "Are you certain?" he doubted.

"A child like this can only be made if the love is mutual. Elizabeth loved you in life and in death. The man who raised your son had done well but before his eighteenth birthday he must be told his true parentage." Esther reminded.

"Wouldn't want another Klaus running around," Kol mumbled.

"Be nice," Esther snipped.

"Where is he mother?" Finn asked.

"A town called Lima, Ohio," the mother frowned. "The poor child has been abused so many years. I'm surprised he has not caused any deaths."

"Abused? But you said his father-" Rebekah began.

"His father loves him. It is the town who sees him as a disease." Esther frowned, remembering the pain and suffering she watched her grandchild go through and could do nothing to stop it. She turned to Kol and Klaus, "He has but few true friends. Three of which you know," she murmured and another image appeared of two girls and a boy.

One of a dark blonde/light brunette girl with a seductive look to her. Her blue eyes were bright and playful as she wrapped her arms around a caramel skinned girl with shoulder lenght ebony hair and bright brown-green eyes. Their attire was a matching set of pop-punk clothes, while the dark skinned girl looked more punk then pop. A boy, similar in facial structure to the blonde and showed hints of being related, had green eyes and a playful grin as he removed the black hat from the blonde, cauing her to growl low in her throat. Elijah's son sat beside them with a cup of coffee in his hand and a sad smile gracing his lips as he watched the two woman share a kiss.

"My hybrid," Klaus stared at the dark skinned girl. Her name had been Avery. She had one of the few hybrid who were able to fight the siring bond and disappeared.

Elijah recognized his own fledgling; Sebastian. Kol noticed him as well in the blonde, her name was Cameron.

"A hybrid and two vampires are his friends?" Rebekah asked.

"He is aware of the supernatural world. His lover is a werewolf as well," Esther smiled thinking of the adorable blonde who had sadly parted ways with her grandchild when his family had to leave. "That town puts them through hell. Simply because of their sexualities."

"Sexualities?" Finn was confused. He saw no problem with the love the two women shared.

"The two women are lovers; yet they also take a preference to men. Although sexuality is fluid in supernatural culture, the humans feel that a man should only love a woman and so forth. Kurt had been put through so much pain. People would tell him he should just kill himself and burn in hell." Esther felt the tears prickle in her eyes. Kol growled the loudest; having already taken a liking to his nephew.

"When do we leave?" he knew they would not stay in Mystic Falls if it was to protect his family. Elijah turned to his mother.

"I agree. When do we leave?"

"A week from now." Esther sighed.

"Mother you said his name was Kurt," Klaus reminded. She smiled.

"Yes, Kurt Elijah Hummel. Although he changed his middle name to honor his mother," she smiled looking at the image of her grandchild as he laughed when Sebastian stared making fun of Cameron; the sounds from the images inaudible but she remembered them. Elijah looked at the boy and knew one thing.

He would protect his son; the last reminded he had of Elizabeth and the gift their love had created, with his life.

* * *

**Viola! Here it is! :) I hope you guys like it! Also, there is a poll on my profile about how would fit Kurt's mother. Ginnifer Goodwin (Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard from "Once Upon A Time") or Zooey Deschanel (Summer in "500 Days of Summer"; Jessica "Jess" Day "New Girl"). Personally I'm leaning towards Ginnifer but I'd like your thoughts. :)**

**Read and Review. **


	2. one: transfer students

**Breath of Life **

Seventeen years ago, Elijah Mikaelsen fell in love with a woman by the name of Elizabeth.

Season 3 of both series with various changes. AU

Set after 'Bringing Out the Dead' of Vampire Diaries and 'Hold onto Sixteen' of Glee

Esther is not the villain in this series. Another witch shall be, but I will leave you to guess who it is. Bonnie does not hate vampires; she does have a strong guard, but no hate. She ends up with one of the Original brothers, still deciding between Kol and Klaus. Maybe both ;)

I do not own either series, only the characters of Cameron, Avery, Marion, Ian and Vanessa.

Enjoy

xoxo

Izzie

* * *

one:

Transfer Students

* * *

In Lima Ohio, seventeen year old Kurt Hummel felt his arms beginning to tremble. The wind hit his face, applying a nice breeze to stop the sun's heat from hitting his face. It was mid-September and he knew that if he stayed out in the sunlight any longer, his infamous pale skin would no longer be infamous. Beneath him were the grunts and groans of the other Cheerios. Sometimes he liked being on top of the pyramid and sometimes he didn't.

Today was one of those days.

Coach Sylvester was going to hosting try outs once their lunch time practice was over. He knew Cam and Avery had thought of joining but the blonde vampire had frowned when she thought of all the guys who would see her in a short skirt. Avery had put her foot down and declared it a no when she remembered how Cam had came to school one day dressed in a mini skirt and all the boys tried to make a pass at her. That didn't stop the almost four hundred year old vampire from doing it anyway.

"Alright you lazy maggots, you're done! But don't forget that you've got practice after school for another five hours!" Sue called from her megaphone. The Cheerios groaned in unison as they removed themselves from the pyramid. Kurt jumped down and saw caught by his partner, Ryan. They shared a smile and the other male ran off towards the showers with a farewell tossed over his shoulder towards Kurt.

Cameron came bouncing up next to him with a grin upon her face. Avery was nowhere to be seen, so that meant one of two things.

Either, a) Avery had finally allowed Cameron to let them have sex on school grounds or b) Cameron had just come from a feeding.

"Which one was it?"

"Avie let me have some fun with her," the English girl said as her grin widened.

"Congrats," the countertenor rolled his eyes. He often wondered how Sebastian and Cameron could hate each other. They were basically the same person; promiscuous, a predator, an asshole (or in Cam's case a bitch) and underneath it all, sweet and protective of those they cared for. Santana probably came from their bloodline somewhere. "Maybe your brother will do the same with Blaine and I can rest at ease knowing that both of you are fucking my best friends."

Cam scrunched up her face like she had smelt something foul. "Disgusting."

"Sebastian having sex? Just replace Blaine with Avery and give Sebastian tits and a vagina and we have you." Kurt mumbled as he headed towards the showers. Cameron blurred after him and stood in front of the entrance to the locker rooms. Her sapphire eyes were dark and a hint of black swam in their depths.

"Care to run that by me again?" she asked.

"You're a female Bastian, Cammie." Kurt said slowly like he was explaining it to a two year old. "Sex is how you function."

"Well I suppose there is a flaw in your logic."

"Which would be?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine and Mike Chang are dating."

Kurt have a curt nod. "True." He moved around Cameron and headed into the showers. The female vampire scoffed and muttered under her breath. If there was one thing she did not like about Kurt, it was that he liked to break off a conversation when he deemed it was finished. After almost five hundred years of being a vampire, Cameron had a problem with being cut off and being ignored. But she didn't attack Kurt for that. She loved her precious song bird, not as much as she loved her wolf but she did love him.

She inhaled through her nose and stilled. A low growl threatened to come out before she turned to meet the green eyes of Sam Evans. Her own eyes, once a sapphire blue, were darkening until they were black with a red tint and veins began to pulse beneath her skin. Her fangs were bare and she took a position of offense. "What are you doing here, Evans?" she snarled out.

"I came to talk to Kurt," he answered, not scared of her. He had faced many vampires in his life. "Wouldn't Kurt be shocked to learn one of his best friends was a blood sucking monster?"

"That would be the pot calling the kettle black," Cam shot back. "He's not going to speak to you. He made that clear."

"I don't care," Sam said. "I want him to know."

"That you howl at the moon every full moon? That you're a walking fur ball?"

"I find it funny that you're calling me that and you're dating my alpha." Sam replied.

"I like Avery. It's other werewolves I don't like." Though she was talking to Sam, Cameron was thinking of someone else entirely. "So do me and Kurt a favor and get the hell of here and go back to your so-called girlfriend."

"I didn't come back for Mercedes," Sam reminded her. She had been in the choir room that day, to visit Kurt and had seen Sam's declaration of how he had come back to win. His eyes had darted to Kurt when he said those words. "I came for him."

"Cute," the vampire drawled with sarcasm. Advancing towards him, she paused and turned her head towards the locker rooms. Kurt hadn't come out yet. Hell she hadn't even heard the shower come on. Fear started up inside her and ignoring the werewolf in front of her, blurred into the showers. As she slowed down to a human pace she turned the corner to see the hockey team holding Kurt up against the lockers with a wet towel being slung at him. Scott Cooper frowned when Kurt didn't scream.

"Come on fag! Scream like the little girl you look like!" he cried and slung the scrunched up wet towel against Kurt's back, causing him to winch. Cameron moved towards them when someone else beat her to it.

"I'd put him down if I were you," growled a voice she had not heard in over a century. She watched with wide eyes as her maker, Kol Mikaelsen, walked out from the shadows and stared them down with a cold glare. "Now."

Cooper glanced up at him. "Why? He's a fag who needs to be punished."

"Yea we can't have him looking at our junk in the showers!" cried another. Cameron rolled her eyes. Kurt always waited because he would rather not have to hear how stupid all of them were.

"Has he ever showed with any of you?" Kol asked.

"No but that doesn't stop him from coming in here!" cried another hockey player.

Kol arched an eyebrow. "Release him or I'm going to make your deaths slow and painful."

"Really Kol you're supposed to be helping him, not making it worse," said another voice and Cameron froze in fear as Klaus walked up to the group. He stared all of them down. "Let him go or I'll personally see to it that you're kicked off your team and never get back on."

"Bullshit what can you do?"

Klaus's expression turned murderous and the hockey player holding Kurt released him out of fear. Cameron made her move and rushed over, picking up up and lead him towards the showers. The hockey players rushed out the room and Cameron made sure Kurt turned on the showers and assured him she would be outside. Once outside she shot a glare at Sam who had not moved and turned to Kol and Klaus.

"What are you two doing here?"

"Is that anyway to address your sire?" Klaus asked as his eyes landed on Kol. The other Original rolled his eyes.

"Nik shut up. Cameron isn't one of your hybrids." Kol scoffed and turned to Cam. "How are you dearie?"

"I'd be better knowing why you're here." Cameron frowned.

"We're here," Kol began but was cut off when Kurt came out of the locker rooms. Before the two vampires or hybrid could say a word, Kurt walked past them and Sam but the young wolf smiled when he felt the countertenor's pale hand gaze the back of his knuckle before he turned and went to follow the assumingly human boy. Once they was out of ear shot Kol grinned to himself. "He really is his son."

"Pardon?" Cameron asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Niklaus answered and walked off, leaving a confused vampire with her maker.

* * *

Rebekah Mikaelsen walked through the halls of McKinley, fully aware of the stares she was being given. A football player walked past her with a large cup of purple colored slush. Her eyes were trained on him, the human thinking he was menacing when she saw a face she had not seen in years. An Asian girl dressed in black had just closed her locker and wasn't paying attention when the contains of corn-syrup and ice were thrown in her face. Rebekah growled and stormed towards them.

"Excuse me!" she cried out and the football player turned to her, giving her a once over and smiling from what he saw. Placing her hand on her hips, she continued her assault. "I demand that you apologize to her."

"Why sweetheart? She's a loser. She wouldn't amount to anything after high school. But if you're looking for a winner, I can be all you need."

"Disgusting," the Original snarled.

The jock frowned. "What are you a carpet muncher?" he asked with venom. "If you want, I can set you straight."

Those words irked her to no end. Her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of his collar and with an ounce of her strength, threw him into the lockers. He left a rather noticeable dent when he hit and slid down to the floor. Her heels clicking against the floor as she made her way over to him and looked him right in the eyes. "I will tell you this once and only once, don't you dare lay a hand on her again."

"You're a fucking dyke."

"Now that's not nice," Rebekah mused and grabbed his collar again. "I'm not a lesbian but I will tell you this, women are beautiful creatures and they know just what to say and how to to lift ones spirits. Some men can do the same, but they have to have a deep connection with a person. Sensitivity does not make you a homosexual, it means you have a heart."

"Rebekah," her head snapped up when she saw Finn walked towards them. "Whatever seems to be the problem?"

"He assaulted her!" she exclaimed her eyes locked on the girl's. Finn nodded and turned to his sister.

"I'll handle this, you go and get her cleaned up."

Nodding to her brother, the female Original lead the goth girl towards the restroom and helped her take off the slushie from her face. "Thank you," the girl whispered softly and once the slush was gone from her eyes and the burning stopped she was met with a face. "Becky?"

Rebekah smiled softly to her former lover. "I've missed you," she leaned in, her lips brushing against hers briefly.

"Where have you been?"

"I was daggered," Rebekah explained. "Not once but twice. I knew I shouldn't have gone with Nik. I should have stayed in New York with you. I'm so sorry Tina. I know that you've probably moved on and I accept that. I just wish I could have fought for you."

Tina captured her sire's lips in her own, her thumb brushing against her cheek lovingly. "I haven't forgotten about you," she said after breaking the kiss. "I waited for you."

Rebekah smiled and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. "Come on then, let's get you cleaned up."

Tina smiled at the blonde and nodded, taking her hand and leading her towards her locker to get her spare change of clothes.

* * *

In Mystic Falls, Virgina, Bonnie Bennett opened her door to find a package sitting there. A small frown marred her pretty face and she bent down to pick it up. The box wasn't too small or too big and she carried it inside and examined it. It was black with a silk white ribbon. She opened it by removing the lid and peeked inside. A letter sat upon something and she reached in for the envelope and tore it open.

_Dearest Bonnie,_

_Consider this a token of our forgiveness. My family and I, especially myself, have not done much to show you how much we feel horrible for laying harm to you and your friends. Rest assured that we will cause you no more trouble. Those days are behind us. I ask that you accept these presents from me and my brothers as a forgiveness. Rebekah has her own way of saying sorry and it should be waiting for you the moment you arrive at school come Monday.  
_

_I suppose you're wondering why I'm writing you this letter and not Elena or the Salvatores. That answer is simple. They talked a great deal about how they were going to kill me. They told me countless times about how they can rip my heart from my chest and end me in a minute. But they did nothing. They did not lay down their lives for Elena. You did. You, a girl who has lose enough, did everything in your power to protect the girl you saw as family. Your heart is too pure and your powers are too great to used for them.  
_

_They will use you. They will use you, and your friends Caroline, Matt and Tyler.  
_

_All I am asking your you, Ms. Bennett, is that you for once, do something for yourself.  
_

_Say no.  
_

_Let them see that you are strong and they need to grow up and face the facts: you have a destiny. You protect nature, not just a simple human girl who believes she is the holiest thing out there.  
_

_And if I might say so myself, Bonnie, you were the one who tickled my fancy. It was never Elena or Katerina or even your friend Caroline. You were always there in the back of my mind. The way you would smile, be it happy, sad or fake, the way your eyes lit up when you were being passionate. Your selfless loyalty. And it that loyalty I have come to respect. And I ask that you keep what I am about to reveal you a secret until I write to you once more. This is to stay between you and my family. Elijah has given me permission to reveal this to you and you alone.  
_

_We have gone to Ohio, to a dingy little town called Lima, to search for a boy. A boy who defies all rules and things we thought were not possible. What I am trying to say to you, dearest Bonnie, is that we are searching for a human-vampire hybrid.  
_

_I do not know the full story but I know this. This boy, this child who has let the supernatural circulate around him, is Elijah's son.  
_

_I beg of you, please do not let this letter be found by the Salvatores. You may burn it if you wish. All I want is your safety and the safety of my family. I shall end this letter with only a few more words. Stay true to who you are, Bonnie. Do not let a hatred build inside you until you're no longer the bubbly, selfless girl with kind emerald eyes. I could not bare to see a soul as bright as yours swallowed whole by the darkness.  
_

_Yours,  
_

_Niklaus Mikaelsen.  
_

Bonnie was almost on the verge of tears. No one has ever said things like to her before and the arching in her chest had never been caused by anyone but her grandmother when she died. The young witch clutched the letter to her heart, almost hoping to find some kind of closure, some kind of relief knowing that the pain would go away.

She never took a look inside the box. She was too scared because she knew her heart would rip apart if she did.

* * *

Will Shuester paused into the entrance to Figgins' office when he saw Beiste, a football player, two men dressed in suits, a woman in a suit and Figgins sitting behind his desk. The principal was talking rather fast to the blonde woman and it looked like he was loosing because he sank back in his seat when she retaliated.

Beiste turned her head and spotted him. Figgins did the same. "William," he called with relief in his voice. "I'd like you to meet three of our newest faculty members."

The blonde woman turned to him. "My name is Ester Mikaelsen and these two are my oldest sons. I have another son but he is currently teaching a class right about now." The two men turned and Will almost did a double take when he laid eyes on one of them.

"Finnik Mikaelsen, but you may call me Finn is you wish," one of them said and Will shook his hand. He would definitely be calling him Finnik because he did want to get him confused with the Finn he already knew. Well one way he could keep from confusing the two was the accent the older Finn had.

"Elijah Mikaelsen, a pleasure I'm sure." The other one said. This one Wil could only stare at. He looked like an older version of Kurt, without the eyes, his being a shade of green but Will was sure he had seen Kurt's that shade every once and while and not to mention the darker shading of hair. If Will didn't know any better, the man could be Kurt's older brother or father.

"Will, Will Shuester," he introduced and a smile bloomed a long his face. "Welcome to McKinley. Would it be too much to ask what positions you'll be taking?"

"Certainly not," Ester said and turned to Figgins. "Is it alright if we leave? I believe Finn has it all here, as well as Ms. Beiste."

Figgins nodded rapidly and the three others left the room, leaving Figgins with one Mikaelsen, a frightened jock and his football coach.

"So," Will began.

"I'm teaching History, AP actually." Elijah said. He could hear Will mutter something about some of his glee kids having that class. "Are you alright, you look a little worried."

"Oh its just that some of my glee club kids have that class this year. Um, Quinn Fabray, Brittany Pierce, Avery Campbell, Mike Chang and Kurt Hummel."

"I'll be sure to report to you if anything goes wrong." Elijah said. "Finn is teaching English and Italian this year."

"I didn't know we had Italian,"

"Well now you're aware."

"Mr. Shue!" The Spanish teacher turned to see Finn Hudson and Noah Puckerman walking towards them. Upon reaching them, Noah just stared at Elijah while Finn seemed to have not acknowledged them. "We can't wait for glee this afternoon. We're got our assignment down."

"All of you?"

"Yup."

"I'm sure you do."

"Mother!" cried a voice and the others turned to see a boy with brown hair walking towards them with Cameron Hart beside him. Her face was one of nerves, something that was rare for her. Cameron was always smirks, insults, sexual remarks and sarcastic, venomous comments. Ester smiled upon seeing him.

"Kol," she addressed. "Where is Rebekah?"

"Somewhere. She disappeared on me the moment we said bye to Nik." the boy, Kol as he was addressed, sighed before his arm wrapped around Cameron's shoulders. "This is Cameron Hart-Smythe."

"Hart," Cameron corrected. "I never took my brother's last name."

"Well then," Kol said with a sigh. "You're going to have to fix that love."

Cameron just raised an eyebrow. The bell rang and various people were piling out into the hallways. The vampires in the hallway could hear various conversations, but there was one that caught Cam, Kol and Elijah's attention.

"What are you doing?" a feminine sounded voice asked in a hushed whisper.

"I'm holding your hand," said another. Cam frowned and Kol took this in with interest. "Come on, you and I both know that this feels right."

"If it feels right, why didn't you do it last year?"

"Come on Kurt," the other male said.

"No. Look Sam, what happened last year was a whirlwind of a mess. We were together for a month, then you were with Quinn, then Santana and then you hooked up with Mercedes the summer. We're not meant to be together. Yes I helped you with your family problems and it hurt when you left, but I couldn't stop you."

"Yes you could,"

"Sam." The tone used was firm. "We're not a couple. We don't have a chance together because Mercedes still wants you."

"But I don't want her. I want you and being away from you hurt me. When you went away to Dalton, I thought I missed you because you cared, because you saw past the lemon juice and the need to be popular. But being away from you, this whole summer and knowing that you could have been with anyone, it tore me apart. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance."

"Sam what we had was wonderful. And I did enjoy it, but we're two different people. I can't be what you want," Kurt said and he walked away. Cameron turned around, confusing the humans and Finn smiled when he saw Kurt walked towards them. The blonde haired vampire held out her hand and he took it, squeezing it tight. She was about say something when Sam appeared at the end of the hall and exclaimed at the top of his lungs.

"I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do to make you see that I want to be with you. I'm going to make sure I get to be with you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel!"

Elijah looked at the boy as his face turned a bright shade of red and he buried his face in Cameron's shoulder. All he could think of as the blonde escorted his son away from him with a vicious glare being shot over her shoulder at the boy who shouted his desire to be with his child, was one thing.

He reminded him of Elizabeth.


End file.
